A Seaweed-Brainesque Plan
by randomshyt
Summary: Percy has a problem. What happens when he approaches the other five (excluding Annabeth) for help? You get a Seaweed-Brainesque plan. Non cliché (or so I hope). One-shot. Also, I do not own PJO. Duh.


Percy glared at the ring. The stupid, annoying golden band that has been nagging at the back his mind for weeks- no, _months_ already. People had been expecting him to ask the four-worded question. Its not like he didn't want to, but he had really no idea how exactly to do it. It wasn't like he could take her out on a long walk at the beach and ask for her hand. She wouldn't like something as cliché as that. _"Really, Seaweed Brain?" _she would say.

Percy considered taking her back to Camp Half-Blood and do it during the campfire, in front of everyone. But then it would be a bit too... _public_. She wouldn't like that either.

He took out his cell-phone (custom made gift from Hephaestus himself) and dialed Jason's number. He was going to need a few more brains to make a plan. A Seaweed-Brainesque plan.

* * *

><p>Annabeth grinned as she chatted with Piper and Hazel, animatedly describing her amazing new job- an architect at the famed architectural firm, Aecom. Both girls listened politely.<p>

"Are you going to start your own company soon?" Piper enquired.

"Well, Malcolm plans to start one. I'm going to have a partnership with him and-"

"Oh, look! The boys are doing something..." Hazel interrupted.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow as she directed her attention to the guys. She was a little suspicious of the peacefulness earlier. Usually when the seven got together,_ some_ problems were bound to arise. Like, Leo setting fire to the curtains. Or Percy ruining the plumbing. And Annabeth usually had to be the one to solve those problems.

"Right. So, um, guys," Leo addressed the boys. His arms and fingers seemed to be restless, tucking his curly hair behind his ear repeatedly, drumming his fingers on his pants. He took out a small black box from his pocket.

The girls' eyes widened to the size of plates. The trio gasped. Everyone knew what _those _boxes held.

"I was kind of... well,thinking about proposing to Calypso."

There was a round of 'congratulations, man's and 'way to go's.

"But the trouble is- I don't know how to."

"I think you should take her out for a stroll at the beach. That always works," Jason suggested while Piper rolled her eyes. "No, it doesn't 'always' work," she hissed.

"Nah. I don't think she'd like that. The proposal needs more creativity, you know?" Leo replied.

Annabeth nodded._ Way too cliché_, she thought.

"How about proposing to Calypso in front of Camp Half-Blood? The camp could help you organise the proposal," Frank said.

That was actually a pretty good idea.

"That's a great plan and all, but shouldn't a proposal be more... intimate?"

_True._

Annabeth then looked curiously at Percy, wondering what he would say. It wasn't like she was expecting him to think up of a good idea... He would probably tell Leo to take Calypso to an aquarium or something. But she couldn't help but wonder what he would do for his own proposal. When was Percy Jackson going to propose? Annabeth then shook her head. This was about Leo! She was about to give her own suggestion when-_  
><em>

"I think you should just tell her how you honestly feel," Percy said.

Annabeth blinked. That wasn't what she expected.

"Well, it's gonna sound really cheesy but she'll appreciate it," he grinned.

"Ok... But how do I tell her that, exactly?"

"How 'bout I give you a live demonstration, Valdez?"

Leo shrugged and handed Percy the black box.

"Annabeth, would you mind helping me with this live demonstration?" Percy asked.

She blushed a deep shade of scarlet. "No! Why would I want to help?"

Percy walked up to her. "Please?" He pleaded with those sea-green eyes, 'like a cute baby seal that needed help', as Piper has described.

Annabeth sighed. She couldn't win against those eyes. "Fine. I'll just sit her and you'll 'propose', alright?"

"Watch and learn, Valdez."

Hazel suddenly conjured a camera out of nowhere and passed it to Frank and_- wait why were they taking photos? _

Percy knelt down one knee, causing Annabeth's blush to deepen. She felt light headed as Percy took both her hands into his. _What's happening? I can't think!_

He looked into her grey eyes solemnly. "Annabeth Chase. We've know each other since we were twelve. We hated each other at that time because of our parents' rivalry. But as the years went by, I finally realised how beautiful you are. How your grey eyes sparkle when you talk about architecture. How your blond hair catches in the sunlight. How you just look so awesome when you spar. And I also realised... how important you are to me. During the time that I went missing, I felt that the only thing that kept me alive was the memory of you. If Hera wiped my memories of you... I think I would have just killed myself. And the time together we spent in Tartarus- you kept me alive. Thinking about our future has kept me alive. Annabeth Chase... are you willing to be my wife?"

He Released her hand and took out the black box, green eyes never leaving her grey eyes.

"Will you marry me?"

She leapt out of her chair.

He couldn't stop himself beaming against her lips as she kissed him full on the mouth, right there in front of their five other friends (the girl squealing and the guys cheering). And she forgot all about them too, as he pulled her body against his with so much enthusiasm that she was momentarily lifted off her feet. She forgot _everything_ as he tightened his hold around her waist and she ran her fingers through his hair, deepening the kiss.

They pulled away as they gasped for air.

"I take it's that's a yes?" Percy smirked- that no-good, sarcastic, troublemaker smirk that she has came to love.

"That's a yes," she confirmed.

The golden band was slipped on a finger.

And Annabeth gasped, horrified. The ring she had on her finger... She totally had forgotten!

"Leo- your- your ring! It's Calypso's- I can't," she stammered.

Leo grinned from ear to ear, totally ignoring her. "So it's a success, Jackson?" he asked.

Percy nodded. "Absolutely."

Everyone laughed and patted Percy on the back.

But Annabeth Chase was still in shock.

_Oh my gods. Percy Jackson had just proposed._


End file.
